


just what i ordered

by orphan_account



Category: pizza - Fandom
Genre: M/M, OC, Pizza
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-08 13:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/761841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the pizza arrives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The doorbell rang.

Tim put on his cool guy shades and went to the door, opening it very coolly. The Pizza Guy stood there with a few boxes of pizza in his loving caress. 

"I've got two pepperoni one cheese one extra sauce one everything for a Tim," he said, looking up from the order ticket. Tim was awestruck by the color of his eyes... brown like pizza crust.

He stared for just a moment more. Luckily, his radical shades blocked his eyes. "Uh, yeah, I'm Tim." Tim took his cool wallet out of his jeans. 

"Fifty bucks then, Tim." The Pizza Guy smiled and laughed a laugh as smooth as pizza sauce. The cool guy laughed back and handed him a $100 bill. Their fingers brushed for just a moment. Tim felt sparks fly. 

"Keep the change." He took the boxes from the Pizza Guy and winked at him. "If you weren't on the clock I might ask you to come in."

"Yeah? I'd like that," said the Pizza Guy with a warm smile. 

"What's your name? We could get lunch sometime."

"Only if it's pizza, Tim." 

The Pizza Guy laughed again and turned to leave. "Oh, and you can call me.... The Pizza Guy."


	2. a lunch date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tim asks the pizza guy out.

Tim logged onto his computer. He opened skype. His heart pounded in his chest.

The Pizza Guy's chat window was still open from the last night. He read over their last messages. 

[8:20:14 PM] The Pizza Guy: gtg to work, talk 2 u tomorrow tim ; )  
[8:20:22 PM] tim: see you then B)

He looked to see if the Pizza Guy was still online. There was a little green icon by his name. "Perfect," Tim murmured out loud. He began to type.

[8:06:16 PM] tim: pizza guy  
[8:06:22 PM] tim: will u meet me for lunch  
[8:06:36 PM] The Pizza Guy: sure thing tim  
[8:06:39 PM] The Pizza Guy: anything for you  
[8:06:42 PM] The Pizza Guy: will there be pizza  
[8:07:35 PM] tim: i cannot confirm nor deny pizza  
[8:07:39 PM] tim: but i can confirm  
[8:07:42 PM] tim: the full yaoi  
[8:07:43 PM] tim: (;  
[8:07:55 PM] The Pizza Guy: just what i ordered

Tim smiled his cool guy smile. It was a date.


	3. simon cowell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the pizza guy must go to work

Tim and the Pizza guy sat at lunch, just finishing up their delicious meal. The Pizza Guy gave his intoxicating smile. Tim was awestruck. Even he couldn't smile in such a cool way.

"I had a lot of fun," said the Pizza Guy, zipping up his red Yaoi Pizza delivery jacket. Tim nodded in agreement. 

"Spending time with you is great." Tim sat back in his chair. Just then, a phone rang, disrupting the conversation. "Who's that?"

"It's my boss." The Pizza Guy sighed and answered the phone. "Sorry, Mr. Cowell, I'll be right over."

The Pizza Guy closed his phone and stood up, leaving a few crumpled bills on the table. He smiled apologetically and dashed out of the restaurant. 

Tim watched him go sadly. It only made him want the mysterious Pizza Guy more.


End file.
